Divine Intervention
by BrokenDreamer0675
Summary: In the middle of the battle with Kuyou, Tsukune nearly dies, but awakens to his heritage. It's nothing short of overpowered, or, in other words, Divine (Dividing) Intervention. Slight crossover with High School DxD.


This is something of a side-project I've been working on, and it's something that really just needed to be freed from my imagination. It's a slight crossover of Rosario+Vampire and Highschool DxD, but it's mostly about Rosario+Vampire. It starts during the fight with Kuyou, when he launched that fireball at Moka, with a bit of a flashback at first.

This is also my first Rosario+Vampire fanfic, but enough of that.

Anyway, I don't own Rosario +Vampire or Highschool DxD, which are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.

Oh…and _italics_ are for the _flashback parts_ , and **bold** is for **Inner and the voices of those who previously had Tsukune's Sacred Gear…and the Vanishing Dragon himself, Albion…and Ddraig…and maybe Mikogami too.**

* * *

" _Tsukki-chan, listen to me. This is very important." The boy looked up at his mom as he sat on her lap. "If you ever fight someone that's really, really strong, or when you need to protect people you care about, say these words. Are you listening?" The boy nodded and smiled at her. "Now, repeat after me. I, who is…"_

'Why am I remembering something like that at a time like this?' thought Tsukune Aono as a fireball was launched at his pink-haired vampire friend, the currently sealed Moka Akashiya. He leapt in front of her as the massive orb of fire closed in on her, taking the attack head on. The attacker, Kuyou, laughed at the sight. "Oi, what are you doing? It's not as interesting if I make you a pile of ash first." As the fire dissipated, Tsukune's body began to collapse and he closed his eyes…until he heard voices in his head. **"Don't you dare die on us.** " " **It would be disrespectful to your predecessors." "Remember your past lives, and show the world your strength!" "You, who awakened to this power…know this. You are..."**

The sound of a shoe gently stepping on the floor caught Kuyou's attention. Being a youko, Kuyou was naturally unafraid of most opponents, and most, aside from a few vampires and the Dark Lords, could not hope to match him in terms of power. However, when an oppressive amount of youki began to pour out of Tsukune, he felt a shiver go down his spine. 'Impossible!' Kuyou thought. 'A human wouldn't have this much youki! Did Ishigami trick me? Has he been holding back this entire time?' Shaking off the nervous feeling he had, he looked back at his opponent. A white gauntlet with a sapphire sphere had materialized over his left arm, and a pair of white appendages with youki flowing out of them seemed to sprout from his back.

Standing up, felt his youki expand even more and finally opened his eyes. "So this is what haha-ue meant back then." He quickly glanced over at his arm, smiling at the gauntlet before gently patting one of his wings. "Kuyou, I have a confession to make." The youko raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "I'm not human. I didn't realize it until I inherited my ancestor's memories." Out of nervousness, Kuyou launched a fireball at Tsukune, but it was stopped in its tracks by the boy's armored palm and faded from existence.

"You see, Kuyou, there was something my mother said to me when I was younger." He glanced at his armored palm and squeezed, forcing the youki flowing freely from the appendages in his back to take shape. "I thought it was silly at first, like a mantra to give me the courage to stand up to people, but now I understand why she had me remember it." Where the youki had once been freely flowing were sapphire blue wings. "That little mantra of mine was actually the secret to unleashing part of my full power." The youko actually backed away slightly out of fear as his opponent went from a weak human to a super-powered unknown. "Now, allow me to show you the gates of the white paradise!" The sapphire orb on his gauntlet glowed, and a voice was heard from it. **"Vanishing Dragon, Overdrive!"**

* * *

Leaping into the air, he was surrounded in a blue light that was comforting to those below him until it expanded and grew even brighter. "Wh-what is this power?!" The youko, who felt his fight-or-flight instincts grow stronger, could not help but despair at the strength his opponent showed. The others on the ground, Moka, the succubus Kurumi Kurono, the witch Yukari Sendo and the just barely conscious werewolf Ginei Morioka, looked on as their friend, the weak human who would protect others at the cost of his own life, became something more than human.

" **Balance Breaker, Divine Dividing Scale Mail!"** announced the glowing sapphire orb on Tsukune's left gauntlet.

The light surrounding their friend was forcibly expelled, and in its place was Tsukune, who was completely covered in white armor from head to toe. Several more sapphire orbs were visible on the armor, and a tail was barely visible as it swung left and right. Lightly tapping the helmet, his face became visible as it disappeared. "Now you know, Kuyou." The youko shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell are you!?" Unfortunately, the youko chose that moment to blink, and in that split-second, Tsukune had appeared before him and flicked him on the forehead, sending him flying straight into a wall with no effort. "You can call me your worst nightmare, you sadistic fox." **"Divide."**

Suddenly, Kuyou felt himself grow extremely weak. "Wh-what did you do!?" Finally landing, Tsukune chuckled and checked on his friends. Out of all his friends, Moka, both inner and outer, was the most surprised. The weak human she befriended was now standing before her as a youkai, and a powerful one at that. "Tsukune…what are you?" He was about to say something, but was interrupted when a fireball was sent straight at him. **"Divide."** Both the fireball and the youko grew weak, and the fireball simply faded from existence while the youko struggled to even stand. "Well, I'm a dragon. Technically, I'm a half-dragon." His friends looked at him in awe, and his opponent shivered in fear.

"You're a dragon?" Gin scratched the back of his head. "That explains the recklessness." Tsukune walked past the other three and over to Moka, and held the silver cross attached to her choker gently. "How about we let you finish this?" Tugging the cross, it came off, releasing Inner Moka, Moka's true personality. " **Why would you ask me to finish this fight?** " Tsukune shrugged and allowed his Balance Breaker form to disappear. "I would prefer not to kill him. Knowing you, you might try to, but don't. We'll drag him to the headmaster or something after you show him his place."

A light glow of blue flashed on his arm, and half of a sapphire orb appeared on his left arm. **"An interesting turn of events, this is. The one who wields my power after my granddaughter married my rival's grandson happens to be my great grandson."** Tsukune sighed a bit at that, but wondered where his rival was. "Do you happen to know when the red one is going to appear?" **"He already has, and he's extremely close by. No doubt that one of your girlfriends or that pup over there is his descendant."** A few seconds after that, a resounding boom was heard as inner Moka kicked Kuyou straight through a wall. " **Know your place.** "

* * *

-several days later-

* * *

Tsukune sighed as another senior walked up to him in his monster form. "You beat a bunch of the strongest guys in the school? Get real. I'll take you down and show everyone who the real alpha male around here is!" Divine Dividing appeared, allowing Tsukune to take flight and flick his opponent into a wall with a single finger. **"Divide."** The senior who basically challenged him was straining just to stand up, glaring at the half-dragon in disbelief. A few seconds later, another **"Divide"** was heard, and the senior went unconscious.

Others who wanted to challenge him started to back away at his overwhelming power, except for one. He would recognize her pink her, adorable smile and general cuteness from a thousand miles away. Moka, the outer personality, walked right up to him and smiled. "Maybe I can be your opponent Tsukune-san?" Albion felt a powerful presence and knew exactly what was going to happen. **"Get ready. The red one is here, right in front of you."**

Tsukune stood there in shock as a red gauntlet with an emerald orb appeared on Outer-Moka's arm. **"It's been awhile, Albion." "Ddraig…we're going to get stuck with a sappy couple again aren't we?" "Hmmm…I believe so."** Tsukune waved his arms around, trying to get her to back down since he didn't want to hurt her in any way. "Moka-chan, let's talk about this!" She shook her head tackled him to the floor. **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"** "Oh crap!" **"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

To the side, Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Youkai Academy sighed as the Bus Driver, Nurari, chuckled. "Seems like things have gotten even more interesting, eh?" Mikogami felt like he would have a massive headache pretty soon. " **As long as Aono-kun doesn't use Half Dimension, we should be fine. Then again, if Akasha's little girl goes all out…that would be just as bad."**

It seemed Mikogami's hopes were dashed, as moments later, he heard the phrases he dreaded the most at the moment. **"Half Dimension!" "Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!"** Collisions shook the school, and then they took their fight to the outside…and destroyed the forest nearby the campus.

* * *

Their battle ended in a draw when they smashed each other's helmets via headbutt and kissed, much to Kurumu's dismay.

" **Why do we always get stuck with sappy couples or guys that end up so…brotherly, Ddraig?" "That's just how it is. Your granddaughter, I must admit, was perfect for my grandson. Too bad Kasumi-chan had to be the man in the relationship for half a decade." "Don't tell Tsukune that. It would run the image he has of his dad."**

In the human world, Kasumi and Kouji Aono both sneezed in the middle of snuggling, with Kouji tied up by hefty amounts of rope.

* * *

AN: Uh…yeah. This little side project of mine is done. I admit, though, that if Tsukune did have this sort of power…eh…he would have been a little too overpowered.

Anyway, let's go over the technical stuff.

 **Dragons** : Powerful youkai with overwhelming power that are nearly extinct. Dragons are equal in power to Shinso vampires normally, and the more powerful dragons, such as the heavenly dragons, Albion and Ddraig, can possibly take on two of the three Dark Lords singlehandedly. Tsukune is only half-dragon in this fic, and thus, is more easily worn out compared to an actual dragon, which has nearly endless stamina and fighting capability. However, Tsukune does not have the same weakness to dragon-slaying weapons (such as Ascalon, the Holy Sword given to Issei Hyoudo by the Archangel Michael in season 2 of DxD).

Being _half-human_ as well as _half-dragon_ , Tsukune has an extended life span, allowing him to live up to 600-years old without a decrease in power. He is also more agile than a normal dragon, but the amount of stamina he has is halved. Moka, being a really distant relative of Ddraig since she's pretty much 97% Shinso in this fic, also has the same benefits and drawbacks that Tsukune has, but unlike Tsukune, she still possesses a weakness to water. She also has a weaker connection to her ancestor, compared to Tsukune who has a much stronger connection and is much more comfortable with his balance breaker. This is made up for in terms of power, since both Outer and Inner Moka can use the Boosted Gear, and Inner Moka can channel both her youki and the Boosted Gear for a massive power-up.

 **Sacred gears** : (only two were mentioned at all, and I didn't call them as such, but this still deserves to be here) Powerful items in the DxD universe that came from the God of the bible. Usually something wearable or wield-able, their powers vary. In this fanfic, however, they're kind of a dragon-only thing, and are passed on through genes. Yes, **genes**. The two sacred gears in this fic are _Divine Dividing_ , a pair of energy wings, and _Boosted Gear_ , a red gauntlet.

 **Balance Breaker** : The evolved form of a sacred gear, a balance breaker pretty much unlocks the full potential of a sacred gear. The balance breakers in this fanfic do happen to be the exact balance breakers from the DxD anime/light novel. Tsukune's balance breaker, _**Divine Dividing Scale Mail**_ , looks exactly like the one used by Vali Lucifer in seasons 2 and 3 of the Highschool DxD anime. Moka's balance breaker, _**Boosted Gear Scale Mail**_ looks like the one Rias temporarily uses during the last two episodes of Highschool DxD season 3. They retain the abilities from the anime/light novel, and have not been changed in any way, aside from the inheriting through genes thing and Tsukune becoming a half-dragon due to it.

 **Divide** : The staple move of _Divine Dividing_ , it cuts an opponent's power in half. There is a ten-second time restraint outside of balance breaker.

 **Half Dimension** : One of the more powerful techniques available through _Divine Dividing_ 's balance breaker form, it essentially divides everything around the user by half.

 **Boost** : The staple move of _Boosted Gear_ , it doubles the user's strength every ten seconds outside of balance breaker, and can put its user at God-level when used in conjunction with balance breaker.

 **Juggernaut Drive** : A temporary power-up, Juggernaut Drive unleashes the full power of a dragon at the cost of their user's life or sanity…or in some cases, both. Mentioned briefly in the beginning, but not something I would actually use for something like this. To use Juggernaut Drive, the user must chant something like this (from the anime, season 3):

 _"I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon that stole the principles of Domination from God. I laugh at the infinite and fret over the dream. I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, and I shall sink you into the crimson purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!"_

* * *

Well, that's about it. If people request it, I might add another chapter or something later on.

TheAnimeFan0919


End file.
